Some Other Life
by InsurgentHorde
Summary: Four girls have attended Ouran Schools for their whole schooling career. And for being at the top of their class they're not noticed much by their classmates. Follow along and see how their lives change as they meet the Host Club, and become known.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Other Life**

**A Story by: Garraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Hey guys, me again :D Sadly I'm on a sever writers block for my other stories, so one of my best friends and I came up with this idea. In math class, nonetheless. XD For us math class just happens to be the class of ideas, so expect continuous updates for this story. That and I have a driving force. My nagging friends (DON'T WORRY GUYS, I STILL LOVE YOU 3 YOU KNOW I DO!). So Yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

A story of four girls. Connected by their parents they are all equally rich and powerful. This group consists of Ketsueki Reite, Hezerai Aore, Nusuki Kisuuke, and Jaxmine Foreltai. Working in different fields of work their families clash nicely, although most parents are to some extend boring. Except for Ketsueki's parents. Please, do you know anyone boring that names their kid 'blood'?

They live together in a large mansion very out of the way from the city, with only Ketsueki's parents, and the beloved Teddy Bear, Jamaul. But that's a story for another time.

All if these girls are at the top of all of their classes, give or take first or second due to being in the same grade/class. We have Ketsueki in class 2A, Hezerai in 1A, along with Nusuki. Jaxmine I'd the eldest, and in class 3A. Attending Ouran High Private School proved to be an easy feat for this group of over-achievers, but alas they got through their classes with little to no amount of normality, due to some of the clashing personalities. Ketsu has an extremely bitchy personality, loving to piss at least one person off every day, or at least show someone up. Hezerai was extremely shy around those whom she wasn't close with, meaning 99% of the student and faculty population. Nusuki was actually the normal one, quite mellow compared to the others. She kept things level headed in weird situations. And then we have Jaxmine with her kickass personality. And that's really all the information you need on her for the moment.

And so now that a little something is known about our characters, let's go an sp-er, look to see what's going on, shall we?

* * *

-Random Ouran Girls Bathroom-

Here we see our characters changing out of the ever so cliched 'horribly ugly yellow marshmallow dresses' and into their normal every day casual clothes. It was long after school hours were over, and only extended-hours clubs were still around. We see Ketsueki exit a stall with a sports equipment bag, zipping it up hiding the yellow dress she wore only minutes prior, wearing black basketball shorts and a purple camisole. Fixing her shoulder-blade length brown hair with white-blond streaks in it, she continues a conversation with Hezerai.

"...that anime was so funny. Even though I didn't even finish the first season, just imagining how others would react to something even close to it brings tears to my eyes." She explained, laughing slightly.

The stall door to the far left opens, and out steps a well built brunette, her hair straight as a pin, and collarbone length. Adjusting the light t-shirt she wore with dark jeans she propped herself up on the counter next to Ketsu.

The next stall door opened, carrying a similar sports bag, wearing black skinnies, and a dark shirt with white wings printed on the back, an abstract design in the front also in white. Her hair hung mid-back and black. Keeping her bag shouldered she waited silently for Nusuki to finish changing with the others.

Nusuki emerged from the last stall a few minutes later, clad in dark stonewash flare jeans and a white off the shoulder top, that revealed a black tank top underneath. Her hair, lower back length and blond, was up in a high pony tail. A sports bag also slung over her shoulder.

Exiting the bathroom, the silence was broken as the girls burst out in chatter, talking about their day.

"Today was so hilarious..."

"Today so would have been boring had someone not..."

"This one teacher..."

"Oh yeah! I remember that..."

Were snippets of the conversation that could be heard from the outside of the group, say by a certain Host Club.

Dressed in the standard boys uniform, a certain tall blond took an interest in this group of girls, as he had not noticed them before.

"Who are they?" he asked, turning to the dark haired vice president next to him.

He answer quickly and precisely, taking a shot at the presidents ego also. "Tamaki, you should know who they are. You've been going to school with them since you started," he tried, leaving out that they were in separate grades, as only two of the girls were actually in the same grade. He figured once the 'King' realized this he'd remember.

"Yeah boss," the twins cut in,"even we remember who they are. Although being in the same class as two of them helps."

Tamaki looked deep in thought for a moment. Then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Ah, yes! How could I forget the smartest girls in this school?" he yelled, which surprisingly didn't catch the girls attention.

The short brunette boy next to him muttered something along the lines of "...easy. Your name is Tamaki Suoh, after all."

Catching wind of this the blond began to cry dramatically. "Haru-chan, how could you say such a thing to daddy?"

And only at this semi-awkward moment did one of the girls, Hezerai, notice the Host Club's presence. Pointing, she drew the groups attention to the infamous hosts.

Standing there for a few moments the groups stared at each other, before the girls started to laugh, at first in small fits of giggles before all out laughing.

Ketsueki, being the first to stop laughing, wiped her eyes of tears and addressed the hosts.

"We'll be going now, if you don't have anything to say to us. If you do," she started, sounding naturally like a bitch,"You can find us at the Kisuuke family outside basket ball courts." she finished, then darted for the nearest exit.

The other three girls look after her for a moment, shrugged, and took off after her without a single glance back, no matter how much they may have wanted to. If there was one thing the hosts were good at it was captivating people.

As for the Host Club, they stood in the empty hallway for about four seconds before Hunny spoke up from Mori's shoulders.

"Why don't we meet up with them later after we change out our uniforms? Maybe we could become friends!" were his words, a bright smile planted on his face.

Tamaki instantly brightened, recovering from the hurtful comment Haruhi made only moments ago.

"An amazing idea, Hunny-sempai~!" his sing-song voice rung out in the desolate hall. " We shall meet up there in exactly one hour!" and with that was gone, to more than likely get home.

"Yes sir!" the twins saluted his quickly retreating back and dragged Haruhi along with them, leaving the others to do as they wish.

* * *

-With The Girls At The Court-

Pressing her hand up to the scanner, Nusuki waited for the familiar click of the chain link door being unlocked. Now, obviously if there's a scanner it's not a normal chain link fence. And as this is a Kisuuke court, of course their going to have an Aore security system. It had the hand prints of whomever was allowed into the court programmed into it, and it made sure that nobody could break into it, as there was expensive equipment even at this location.

Running up to the sound booth Hezerai switched on the speakers and plugged in the iPod Touch that was there at all times, opened up the 'Pandora' app and played the Rihanna station. The first song to come on was 'La La La' by Auburn.

Running back out to the court, she grabbed a ball from one of the racks, tossed it to Ketsueki, and their game started


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Other Life**

**By: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Hey guys, chapter two. I'll probably get chapter three out tonight, as I finished this one last night but I wasn't able to upload it until I got home from school today. These chapters are short, so quick updates should be expected. :D Ja Ne~!

* * *

It wasn't long until our favorite hosts showed up at the court, dressed in casual clothes. Kyoya put his hand up to the scanner, and waited as it scanned. The other hosts didn't question it when the door unlocked, as they learned a long time ago that Kyoya knew, and could do anything.

Filing in, they heard the lyrics and music of a song that was widely known, '1,2 Step' by Ciara. And the sight that greeted them was the girls laughing as they played a two on two game, running up and down the court while playing with a great amount of skill.

* * *

-Ketsueki's POV-

Jumping up, around ten feet from the basket, I scored the tenth basket, winning the game for Hezerai and I ten to eight.

Slapping high-fives, we turned to the host club (whom we had noticed entering when the gate was unlocked) and under my breath I muttered, "So she wasn't kidding when she said she could program anyone into it..."

Bringing an arm up to m forehead I wiped away the sweat that was beginning to form at my hairline in the afternoon heat. Nusuki grabbed the little remote to the iPod and paused the music.

"I see you guys came. Well since it seems apparent your not here to ask questions that actually have a point to them, you guys should play a game with us. Four on four, since that would only be fair. Girls against guys." I suggested, my bitchy attitude simmering down by the end of my statement. Placing a hand on my hip I waited for a reply patiently.

Hunny was the first to volunteer to stay out. When Mori tried to go with him, a glare was sent his way so he backed off. The other two were Tamaki and Haruhi, Haruhi first then Tamaki volunteered right after, saying something about how he didn't want his precious daughter sitting alone. Personally I actually believed Haruhi was a chick, not a dude, but I wasn't going to make assumptions. As they make an ass out if you and me.

And Kyoya made it painfully obvious that he wasn't happy he was playing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, pretty boy. Get your game on. Who gives a shit you don't wanna play? Man up and show us that your more than calculations and computers." I taunted, totally egging him on.

The twins began to taunt "Buuuuuuuurn!" but were shut up with one glance to the stoic Ootori, who was probably fuming on the inside.

Receiving no answer I jerked my head in the general direction of Nusuki, signaling her to press play.

"That's what I thought." I stated, grinning in satisfaction. I turned to Jaxmine. She nodded slightly.

"Alright. We'll skip the formalities and give you guys the ball first," She explained, chucking the ball at Mori who caught it easily. "Seeing as how we're just tossing you into a game without discussing a strategy. " and as soon as she finished her sentence 'Behind the Mask' by Escape the Fate started to blast through the speakers.

Game on.

I have to give credit to the guys. They're actually better players than I can admit I was anticipating, losing by only a single basket. And I can't exactly say they lost fairly either, seeing as we were constantly playing dirty. Meaning we were doing random fancy shit, and using each other to catapult into the air to intercept the ball as it sailed through the air, aiming to go in the basket.

But once they realized that we were going to play like that, the same was done to us. Tripping, shoving, you name it. Although mostly it was the twins playing like this. The others were too 'chivalrous' to play that way. I scoff at the word.

Although I think we'd all agree that the funnies part in the game was when Jaxmine intentionally hit Tamaki in the head with the ball.

* * *

-Earlier-

We were up by two points, seven to five, when it happened. Jaxmine must have been bored, because she doesn't hit people when she has a reason to. Only when she doesn't.

I watched from the opposite side of the court, staying in my position in the case that Jaxmine got this next basketball. She jumped up, as if to take the shot, but at the last moment switching her aim so that the ball soared through the air and bonked Tamaki on the back of the head.

The twins let out a chuckle while Mori stayed stoic, along with Mr. Stalker, only a ghost of a smile in their eyes.

Tamaki on the other hand held the back of his head in slight pain, wailing.

"Why does this world hate me!" he yelled to the sky, and I snickered.

"Tamaki...Tamaki Tamaki. The world doesn't hate you. Only those that know you do." I told him, faking remorse then hanging my tone to a more chipper, giggly one. Jaxmine laughed and gave me a high-five.

* * *

-Present Time-

"Well I have to admit," Hezerai started,"That was a lot of fun. I don't think we've ever played someone who actually dealt with us playing dirty. Never mind returning the favor," she finished with a refreshed smile.

"Yeah, it was nice," Nusuki agreed," Better than that time you guys kept calling me Immortal Beef Stew. That was just...weird." she said, shuddering.

And now if your thinking that Hezerai is just magically being more social, your wrong. You know how they say love changes people? Well we've proved that on a few occasions. Now, I'm not going to tell you who likes who, but there are crushes within my little group. And of course on the hosts. Like I said before, if there's one thing hosts are good at, it's captivating people.

The awkward silence that followed her comment was ended shortly after by the honking of a horn. Repeatedly. Looking around I saw that it was might time and the lights had come on. Huh. You'd think I'd notice something like that.

"Well it looks as though our time here is at an end. It was nice competing with you guys. See you around, I guess..." I said, heading out abruptly. "Come o. Girls, you know how paranoid mom gets when we're out at night and she's waiting." Their faces instantly paled. Seems they didn't realize it was mother who came to pick us up, like every other time we came here.

"As for the stuff, you guys can just leave things as is. Someone will take care of it later. Just please make sure you lock the door, Kyoya-kun." I said, and added '-kun' to his name because I just knew it would piss him off, whether he showed it or not.

Stepping I to the limo that was parked on the street I was greeted by the sight of my bright-color wearing mother.

"Who are the boys, girls?" she asked in that fake motherly tone of hers.

Hezerai laughed. "No one, mom," yes, she called my mother mom. They all did. "Just acquaintances from school."

Mom wiggled her eyebrows. "Are these the 'acquaintances' I hear so much about at family meals?" She asked, and at that moment I was exuberantly happy to find that the door to the limo had been closed.

"Possibly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Other Life**

**By: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! I went over a friends house after going to the mall and wasn't able to upload it...Sorry! But as a result you guys get a longer chapter! YAY! I was happy today when I put this onto Open Office (A free Microsoft Word kinda thing) and saw it was four pages! The other chapters are around 2-3, but this one was four! :D And thank you to those of you who favorited and story alerted, I stayed up last night writing some of this just because I saw saw that. You guys are awesome, even if you don't review. Well get to reading and review! Hope you enjoy this chapter~

Minor edits done, as my sister reads and catches them :D

* * *

The next few days went by in routine, after school activities changing only slightly. Now it's the end of the school day, a week later. I was vaguely listening to the announcements as they played, until the chairman's voice wafted through.

"I know your all familiar with the 'untouchable' poll we took last week. Well now we come in with the results and the reason why. For starters, the reason we took this poll was for a new program we're starting for a select few every so often. As of now students will be selected from each grade to participate in a social activity." so whoever was chosen was thought of as unsociable and a loner. Huh. "Now in the poll as you remember we asked you to choose the four most 'untouchable' males and females in this school. The results are in and the top four males are...well quite obvious. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kyoya Ootori. "

I snorted, trying to keep down my laughter. Of course they were chosen.

"And for our females there was a unanimous vote of four girls. Ketsueki Reite, Hezerai Aore, Nusuki Kisuuke, and Jaxmine Foreltai."

I swear at that moment I fell out of my seat.

"What?" this was some stupid social program, and I had to participate in it with _him_...! Although I should be probably taking that as a good thing. But hey, life tends to be a bitch so something's going to go wrong.

"If you could please report to my office as soon as you can after club activities end, that would be great. Have a nice day!" Click. The announcements were over.

Looking over at my classmates I noticed just about everyone was staring at me, with no exact emotion spread across their faces.

Running out of the classroom I hurried to find the others at the intersection between the separate hallways that were where our classes were.

I tackled Jaxmine, who was sadly the only one with her back turned to me, and began fake crying.

"I'm going to die!" I wailed, clinging to the poor girl as if for dear life.

"Yeah, well I am too if you keep SUFFOCATING ME." she choked out from lack of air. Pouting, I released my grip.

"Well how about in the meantime how about we get lost in that maze in the front of the school. And to make it even more funny, let's stay in these marsh mellows." Nusuki stated, ignoring my little episode.

"I vote yes!" were Hezerai's words as she darted off, ready to get a head start. Soon enough we were all out and in the maze, separated. The only way we knew someone was around was that we were giggling beyond belief, and were quite loud.

Turning turning the corner I could just make out the yellow of someone's dress as they darted away from the oncoming giggles. Hiking up my skirts halfway up my shins I darted in the opposite direction of the figure, my giggles dying down completely so that only a smile was left on my face.

Soon enough I was nearing the Ouran Building, and the sound of laughs reached my ears once again. Looking up, I noticed a certain someone in a window, staring at the spectacle he was sure to be seeing. As he met my eyes I didn't have time to blush, as his eyes darted to a position behind me, at a probably rapidly approaching pace.

Turning slightly I was met with a hug that enveloped me completely, courtesy of Hezerai.

"Hey, think about it for a moment. This could be a lot of fun, depending on what it is we have to do. I mean, it's not like we'll have to be with them 24/7, right?" Sighing I nodded, agreeing completely. I mean, the chairman wouldn't do something like that, right? Please tell me I'm right.

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

The events that afternoon were only slightly off from normal, the Host Club running as usual, but with more than enough chit-chat about that afternoon's announcement. Tamaki especially was being hounded.

"Surely you've got to know something about this, Tamaki." one of the ever-so-female customer asked in an innocent voice.

"But my princess, why would I not share such information with you? As you are..." Tamaki spouted out, nailing his princely character perfectly. Well, maybe it wasn't so much a character, but I'm sure you understand, no?

And something that would shock the others is this: Tamaki lied through his teeth, and quite well for once. He knew very well about what was going down later on in his father's office. Not only him, but Hunny and Haruhi were in on it too. Hunny had actually been the one to notice the girls that were on the 'outside looking in', in a way to speak.

Soon enough club activities were over for the day and the hosts that were mentioned in the announcements made their way towards the chairman's office, greeted with the sight of the girls sprawled over chairs in not so lady like poses. But not provocative. In no way at all. They were still at school, no?

As the boys entered, the chairman lifted his head, a smile spread across his face.

"Ah, good boys. Your here. Now we can start. Well as you know you've been selected for a new program we may start here. You'll be our pilot team. Now, what you'll be doing is simple. You will all be staying at the school for the duration of this weekend and week. Under supervision, of course." he said, eying the girls. He knew their background well enough that they'd try something along the lines of defacing school property. Putting his hands up, he silenced the girls who were about to protest."Girls, I've talked with Ketsueki's mother, and she agreed wholly to it. And also mentioned something along the lines of negotiating...?" Ketsueki laughed. Her mother knew her so well.

"Figures my mother would do something this cruel to me. At any rate, you really don't expect us to do this without compensation, right? We are known as untouchable for a reason. Humanity and it's stupidity gets in the way of many things one may like to do in their short lifetime. I'm sure we would all request the same thing, the privilege to be without uniforms for the remainder of our schooling career here at Ouran." Ketsueki stated, her business side taking over slightly.

The chairman turned his head, viewing the vigorously nodding heads, and thought for a moment. What harm could it do? It's not like they wanted automatic A's in any of their classes. A moment later he came up with an answer.

"Sure. Fine by me. And if that's all, hour free to go." He finished with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Nusuki looked to the host club members from behind her bangs, remembering that they were there. Why weren't they protesting? Or speaking at least. Surging it off, she turned slightly to her friends, whom she was sure were formulating an escape plan as they exited the room.

"Oh, and girls. Ketsueki's mother did mention something about guards...?" He told them. Ketsueki swore loudly and whipped out her HTC Evo smart phone, and rapidly dialed her mothers number, walking briskly out of the office. There was a silence for a moment, before the girls simultaneously slapped their foreheads.

"This is not going to end pretty. Not at all..." Hezerai groaned, running a hand through her hair. Jaxmine turned to the Host Club boys.

"And you guys have no comments on this at all?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised.

They shrugged, as there really wasn't a case they could present, as if Ketsueki's mother was contacted, surely someone was contacted for each of them.

Mori was first to make any kind of reply, with a shrug of his shoulders. Mitskuni had been hinting towards something this whole week, but it was still a mystery to him as to what. And now that he was thinking about it Tamaki had been especial bugging the twins and Kyoya about something also. He had simply passed it off as something trivial, as Mitskuni hadn't seemed worried.

As for the twins they didn't answer at all, just stood there with annoyed expressions planted on their faces firmly.

And Kyoya? Well, he's an Ootori. They don't do much(emotionally wise). And so, being the boring person he is by blood, he didn't have a reaction to the question, let alone the acknowledgment that the question was even asked.

A loud voice erupted from somewhere down the hall, sounding lime Ketsueki's voice. Nusuki sighed, and ran down the hall to see what was going down.

* * *

-Ketsueki's POV-

My fingers rapidly dialed the number I knew by heart as I stormed down the ha, outraged at my mother. And no, not at the fact that she let this happen. Or that she's posting guards at the gate. Oh no. Its the fact that she's letting me have false hope for the future. Because I know very well what will happen at my debut into society, as a member of the Reite family, and the way of the Reite family.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" her voice rang clear through the phone.

"Mother." rang my own voice back, steely.

"Yes?" she asked feigning innocence.

"You know very well what, mother. How can you do this? Give me false hope? Let me have one chance, then rip it away at the very end?" I questioned, my voice ready to crack.

"Honey, listen to me. You need to live a little before that happens. You deserve what your getting." she tried to explain, but I wouldn't have it.

"No! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve to be given a sliver of hope, of a chance to live as I want to, before it's ripped out of my grasp! I know what will happen after. Ill deteriorate to nothing if what I anticipate happens. I wont do that to myself, mom. I just won't." she began talking again.

"Sweety, I know what I'm doing. This will be good for you, I know it. Your friends do too, I'm sure. I know who you are, and you have to remember, I know how this game ends. I know better than anyone." I tried my hardest not to interrupt her and yell.

"You know what? I don't care. Alright? I'm not you. You don't know how I am, nor how I will react. YOU DON'T KNOW. Don't say you know this will end, please." I began to plead. "Please don't do this to me."it seems she ignored my pleads.

"No. But as compensation over this whole ordeal, your father and I have agrees to give you complete control over your debut. Except for the guest list, of course." and with that she hung up.

Screaming in frustration, I chucked my phone at the nearest wall with all my pent up rage. I didn't hear a crack.

"DAMN YOU INDESTRUCTIBLE TECHNOLOGY!" were my words, as I tried to hold myself back from stomping on the damn thing.

A single tear dropped from my face as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I was greeted by Nusuki. She gave me a knowing look and I nodded. She knew all about what happens at a Reite family debut. And she knew I believed what I was going through would bream me, and by the end would be in pieces.

"Everything will turn out alright in the end, it always does and you know that." she said pulling me back in the direction where I'm sure the others were waiting.

"Sorry about that guys." I said, sure that no one heard me on the phone. "Just had to straighten some things out about luggage." a fake smile plastered itself onto my face," She said it's all ready and will be here when she gets around to it." I lied through my teeth, but getting the desired reaction from my friends, laughing at my mothers lazy nature. Even though I was lying I knew it was true even without her conformation. She always knew what was needed and when.

Turning to the 'beloved' hosts, I addressed them. "Well it seems as though we'll be spending quite a share of our time with you, boys. Let's make the best of this, shall we?" the words spilled out of my mouth, a smirk left on my face.

Kyoya this time made the effort to amuse me."We may as well, Reite-san. We might as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Other Life**

**By: Gaaraluff146 +Friends**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Hey guys, Chapter 4 for ya! I got the idea of the dream from the girl who inspires Hezerai. xD I was happy I was able to get this out. Remember, short chapters, but frequent updates. Hope you guys like it, and thank you for Reviewing! Ja Ne~

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

It was awhile later before the girls' luggage arrived at the school, with a note of apology scrawled on each of the bags in Ketsueki's mother's handwriting. Seeing as how late it was the girls ended up changing straight into their pajama clothes (A pair of fuzzy multicolored pants for everyone, with varying color and styled shirts) instead of their normal causal clothes.

The girls now sat in a circle in the room they would be sharing (The school had cleared out two rooms in separate wings of the school for the students to stay in for the week) Indian style, their hands folded on their laps, discussing a dream that Hezerai had had the previous night.

"So you _**are **_trying to tell us that your dream consisted of going to space, and seeing space monkeys,r right?" Nusuki questioned her, one eyebrow raised.

Ketsueki cut in here. "Why do you look at her like she's insane? Do you not remember what my dream was? With the snakes that were like this long," She gestured to the length of the width of her arms, "and the lagoon/pond/lake thing? And the fact that I'm DEATHLY scared of water?" She pouted, sad she wasn't getting attention.

Nusuki gave her a look that said 'Really?' and spoke. "Yes, I do. But these things happen to you all the time. Now, as for Hezerai, her dreams usually have something to do with her living in the prairie, and being shot with a shot gun and killed. Never mind the part about the killer being American." She scoffed, "Stupid Americans and their Americanese* speak." She grumbled, earning a laugh from the group. Reminiscing in their long-term joke they got back to the original topic.

"Back on topic, yes Nusuki, I did. And it was stranger than your thinking right now, I'm sure of it." She let out a sigh and fell forward, her head just reaching past her feet in her sitting position."Especially with that stupid song! For hours this morning I couldn't get it out of my head!"

Jaxmine threw a glare her way. "So it was _**you **_that was humming that song this morning? I was convinced I was going INSANE! That song is so fricking annoying!" Suddenly getting what song it was they were hinting at Ketsueki began to sing it, very loudly.

" F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, U IS FOR UKULELE, N IS FOR NYTHING AT ANYTIME AT ALL, HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came her loud voice, singing the part she was sure annoyed them the most. Although, Jaxmine liked the second part a little more than she should have. This was proved by her belting it out.

" F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN, U IS FOR URANIUM...BOMBS! N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS, HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEAAAAAAAAAAA!" Although the funny part here wasn't even her belting out the song. Oh no. It was that she was covering her ears while singing, as if the lyrics came out of her mouth compulsively.

After the two crazies finished their 'Booty-full' song, Hezerai got a brilliant idea. Pulling the group techie out, Ketsueki, she pointed to the stereo system her mother had brought oh-so-kindly, and gave a mischievous face. Nodding profusely, Ketsueki got to work setting up the speakers and such as the other girls screamed at each other to shut up, the 'stupid shitty song' didn't need to belted out _that _loud.

Once the speakers were put into place Ketsueki took out her personal iPod Touch, hit the 'Music' button, navigated to her 'Dance Music' playlist, brought the volume to maximum, and hit 'Play'. Almost immediately 'More' by Usher started playing. You could hear Jaxmine's prominent screams erupt over the music. Smirking, the brown and white haired girl grabbed her arms and started to dance with her.

Hezerai was quickly the next to join, Nusuki almost reluctantly after her. Jaxmine and Ketsueki quickly separated, and the four girls continued their dance that they all took part in choreographing, dancing in a way that can only be described as 'all sexy like' (Just imagine some epic dance moves that go with the beat of the song...it's really a good one. Look it up if you haven't heard it)

It was only by the end of the fifth song when Ketsueki noticed there was a feeling of being watched. Walking herself over to where her iPod was, (as she was going to change the song deliberately anyway) she looked around the room. The room itself was two stories, a single staircase leading up the second floor, which was set up in a balcony kind of way around the first floor. The first floor held four windows looking out on the front yard of Ouran, and had two doors. One in the left wall from the windows, and one across. Same for the second floor.

Ketsueki caught a glimpse of orange as she scrolled through the songs, absentmindedly looking for 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray. Finding it, she turned down the volume to a moderate level, grabbed four microphones (Which again, were there thanks to her mother. She knew way too much about these girls), tossed one to each of them, and let the song play.

Standing in front of a window, Jaxmine started off the song, singing the first few lines, then Nusuki picked it up, then Hezerai. Ketsueki sang the choruses her own, filling the air with such thick emotion you could cut through it like a knife through ham.

The four Host Club members were indeed above the girls, on the second floor. Although, if anyone asked, it was all the twins idea. Completely and irrevocably the twins idea. Kyoya and Mori had absolutely no curiosity about what the girls would be occupying them with at all. Zip. Zero. Nadda. And yet our Ootori friend was writing furiously in his black notebook, his glasses glinting in the setting sunlight.

The next song that played sparked an interest in the twins, however. 'The Only Exception' by Paramore began to play, and Hezerai was pushed to the center of the room. It was obvious the girl didn't want to sing along, but the girls must have made a bet or deal of some sort, as she gave in quickly, and sang with confidence.

As she sung she also felt as if she was being watched, and her eyes darted up to the balcony like second floor. A flash of orange hair. Now she caught on to what Ketsueki was trying to hint at earlier.

* * *

_~Earlier~_

"_Hey guys, I've got an idea. Let's let my iPod shuffle through the songs. We'll go in order as we usually do, Hezerai, Jaxmine, Me, then Nusuki." Jaxmine intervened then, even though there wasn't much to intervene with._

"_Woah,woah,woah. Why in all of hell should we do that?" She questioned, exasperated. She got a little crazy when she sang, especially if it was an Escape the Fate song. _

"_Because we've got company." Was her only reply, leaving Jaxmine confused beyond belief. Even if they were thought of as smart, with simple situations like this, they were as dumb as a post. No offense to the post, of course._

* * *

_~Present~_

Her song ended in a blur, her only thoughts on which one had been watching her. Secretly she hoped it was Kaoru, for he was her favorite. And you should know what is meant by _favorite_.

Passing on the mic to Jaxmine, 'Ashley' by Escape the Fate played. Sighing, she waited as the intro played, and she began to sink into the music. Starting off softly she stayed with the tempo of the song, growing louder as she needed, until she was belting it out skillfully, and sounded good.

Mori watched her from a shadow on the second floor, a small smile on his face, barely visible and hidden from the others. When the chorus started he noticed she changed the name 'Ashley' to 'Jaxmine'. He silently chuckled to himself.

Her song was over nearly as fast ass Hezerai's seemed, and she handed the mic to Ketsueki who passed her. Another Escape the Fate song came on, 'It's Just Me'. She laughed, and addressed the girls.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY IPOD ENJOYS THE BEAUTY OF ESCAPE THE FATE. I SWEAR IT." She yelled over the beginning, as the volume had of course been turned.

It was now Kyoya's turn to watch one of the girls in secret interest, a smirk on his face as he watched. As the line "Cut it out of my mouth, put my tongue on a pole. I won't sing anymore, I'm losing control." came around, he noticed her looking directly at him. His smirk faltered for a moment, before replacing it with his usual stoic mask. Even though he was mostly secluded by the shadows he knew she knew they were there, she wasn't top of the class for nothing.

"Seems as though all of our lives got a hell of a lot more interesting for us, no, Miss Reite?"

Kyoya pulled Hikaru and Kaoru away from the railing just as Nusuki grabbed the mic, and 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift started to play.

Hikaru tried to hide his forlorn look from the others, but Kaoru didn't miss it, being his twin brother. A light smile on his face, he patted his back and followed Kyoya out willingly, Mori bringing up the back.

* * *

**A/N: ** Now usually I don't put Authors Notes here...but I had to. It seems Kyoya gets the last word a lot, no? xD Lmao sorry felt I had to point that out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Other Life**

**By: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Hey guys, new chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to get one up yesterday, I had a periodontist appointment and I learned I have to get surgery on my gums. Oh, and next week I won't be able to update at like all, except for Monday, because I'll be on a school trip all week to the Nation's Capitol :D So yeah. Enjoy!~

* * *

-With our dearest Narrator-

The girls had stayed up longer, before deeming it an appropriate time to sleep at around 10-ish, and crawled into their sleeping bags.

The next morning they were awoken at around eight AM, due to a constant knocking at one of the doors. Drowsily Nusuki lifted herself up from the floors and crossed the room to the door, and with a dramatic tired flourish of her hand opened the door, to reveal a female teacher.

"Hello girls, I'm Karen, and I'll be your chaperone/superviser for your time here at the program." Drifted her preppy happy-go-lucky voice in the silence, and filled the half dead-to-the-world girls in on what they would be doing.

"So yeah, seeing as how the eight of you seem to not like socializing at like, all, you'll be locked in a room for awhile today, so that we can, like, test a few things. Got it?"Were the last words she said before she abruptly walked out of the room, to let the girls do what they needed probably.

After migrating to one of the many bathrooms in the school the girls changed into their clothes, Jaxmine in stonewashed skinnies, a black tank top, and necklaces upon necklaces roped over her neck. Nusuki wore a pair of mid-thigh length jean shorts with an orange off the shoulder shirt, revealing a white camisole slightly, beneath it. She looked like a cream-sicle today! Hezerai wore average darkwash jeans with a navy blue shirt, and Ketsueki wore black ripped skinnies with a forest green camisole, and over that a long button-up shirt tied just under her bust, her hair up in high pigtails.

Ready for the day and waiting for their chaperone the girls discussed a very interesting topic, that was whether their chaperone was...

* * *

~Hezerai's POV~

"...either she's stupid," Ketsueki's voice lifted through the nearly silent room, loud and clear.

"Hey! There's no need to be mean!" I interrupted, trying to defend the poor woman. Ketsu made a strained face.

"I wasn't done yet, Heze-chan..." She whined, before continuing. " As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, either she's stupid or in cahoots with my mother." Nusuki cut in here.

"I vote the latter. I don't think any school would hire someone so...so...stupid." We all stared at her, similar looks of shock on her face. She absolutely adored Ketsu's mom, and so it was very out of character for her to say something against her.

"What?" She asked defensively. "I don't think someone working at Ouran is even allowed to _**act **_that stupid. It's like, against the law or something." I nodded. She probably had a point.

"Mehh," Ketsu started to complain. "She is sooo not getting out of this one easily, no way in hell is she getting off the hook easily this time..." She mumbled deviously. Placing a hand on her shoulder I spoke.

"Aww, come on. It's not like your going to die because of this." _Hopefully. _"I mean think of the things that could have happened. You could be being forced to face your fear again this weekend by our dearest mother*. Now I'm **sure **you'd rather be here than there." I watched her shudder convulsively, and I gave a light giggle. Her fear was horrible, but so funny to toy with her about. Before she could retort with something that more than likely would get her bitch-slapped the door burst open, the same blond from before there. Smiling brightly, she ushered us out of the room, and into another that was around ten to twenty feet from our original place. Shrugging I entered the room last, after Jaxmine.

The room we entered was fairly large, easily fitting twelve eight person tables with chairs, four large bookcases, with plenty of room to spare. Along the opposite wall to the entrance were two large windows (was everything in this room large?) evenly spaced out.

Looking over to where Ketsu was supposed to be, I noticed a large amount of missing bodily matter, meaning she wasn't where I though she was. Whipping my head around I caught sight of her talking to the blond chaperone, then darting out of the room. Turning to Nusu and Jaxi, they had similar looks of confusion on their faces as I'm sure I did.

It wasn't long before she came back, but it had been a few minutes. Behind her she lugged a large, bulky duffel bag, that just spelled out trouble. No, literally. On the bag in big white letters it said 'T-R-O-U-B-L-E'.

Directing her attention to us, she began to explain what she was doing with this monstrosity, but she was interrupted by a very pronounced 'click'. Freezing in place, she turned on her heel and checked the door handle. Locked.

"Shit." Was her only comment on the matter before she quickly disregarded it and continued to explain our revenge, that poor Nusu-chan was lost on.

* * *

~Narrator's POV, Outside the door~

The blond teacher chuckled to herself quietly. She knew whatever the girls were planning would be common for the beginning of this program, as that was what Reite-sama had clearly said.

The Host Club boys showed up nearly an hour later, in jeans and t-shirts, with their chaperone. The source of their lateness was obvious, the tall dark-haired-glasses-wearing boy looked half asleep, and none to happy about being up so early.

After ushering them into the room after unlocking the door inconspicuously, the two chaperones leaned against the walls on either side of the door, sighing. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

~In The Locked Room~

The girls sat on various tables, in no particular order, as the boys walked. Now, the revenge they set was merely for the twins only, as who in their right mind would purposely piss of Mori, or a pissed off Kyoya? Not them. Well, not yet anyway. It was too early for them to have early deaths.

Kyoya quickly took a seat properly in a chair near the window as the twins eyed the girls suspiciously, as they were smirking in an odd fashion.

The twins hopped up onto a table together across from the girls, and Mori in a chair at that table.

The silence lasted for awhile, and soon Hezerai began to crack under the pressure of the thick atmosphere.

A clear 'CRACK' could be heard, just before she started to yell.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE, PLEASE, SPEAK!" Were her frantic screams as she clawed at her face playfully, in mock terror.

Jaxmine chuckled. "Well I guess that's one way to break the silence. At least it wasn't an awkward silence, you know. Because then one of us would have to laugh -and we all know when that happens it sounds very strangled- to stop bad things from happening to bad people." Nusuki looked at her oddly.

"Isn't the saying 'Bad things will happen to good people'?"

"As soon as you can kick my ass it is."

That shut her up about it. "See? Everyone wins here!" Her sickly sweet voice seemed to have broken the trance of silence that seemed to swallow the twins. They began to chuckle, and Jaxmine took this opportunity to change her personality slightly, to that with strangers.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do ya? Well wanna see how funny it is with my foot up your ass?" She said lightly, as if it were every day speak. Which it practically was.

"Jexi! That is no way to speak to our...er...acquaintance...people...things..." Ketsu started to scold, but ended up stuttering by the end, because they weren't exactly friends. She covered it up by continuing quickly.

"At any rate, we have a...'surprise' so to speak, for you two." She explained, while Hezerai and Nusuki snuck up behind them and placed folded bandannas over their eyes, and tieing them in the back. The twins made sounds of surprise, but otherwise stayed silent. Whereas Mori and Kyoya watched, making no effort to stop what was starting to happen. They had seen the trip wires upon walking in. Kyoya, not having his handy dandy notebook** decided to actually remember the events of today, and bring his notebook for whatever may end up happening the next day.

Forcing the two boys to stand, they told them to walk forward ten paces, into a portion of the room that was clear of any objects, other than the tile flooring.

The sun hit the trip wire just right, and a small flash of light cuaght the girls eyes.. They smiled. Telling them to move about five more paces, the boys were caught in their mediocre trap. The wire snagged, and a bucket that was suspended from the high ceiling tilted, dropping some light colored transparent goop, that '_plopped_' onto the two, covering only their heads and arms before the elasticity of the sap ran out, and it just stopped. But that's not all! Seconds later a bucket of feathers tilted, sending them fluttering onto the two boys.

At this point, Hezerai had a camera and was recording this whole ordeal. Ketsueki turned to her.

"Where the heck did that come from?" She asked inquisitively, and got a very vague answer.

"Nowheeeeeeeeereeeeeee..."She had answered, ending with a light giggle, her eyes moving shiftily.

Pulling the blindfolds off the twins, Ketsueki laughed.

"And that, my friends, is what you get when you spy on four very observant girls. Although this was carried out very mediocre and not secretive..." She explained, mumbling a bit at the end.

Nusuki's head snapped up. " SO THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS WERE GOING ON ABOUT! AND I THOUGHT IT WAS RANDOM THIS WHOLE TIME!" And with that she began to fake cry dramatically. But then stopped. "Wait a minute...WHAT?"

* * *

***Please note, they all don't have the same mother. Obviously. They just call Ketsu's mother mom, because she's there more times than not with her work and all, which you'll learn about later.**

****Handy-Dandy-Notebook is from Blues Clues, but there's this funny picture of Light (I think) with his face pasted onto the main dude's with his 'handy-dandy-notebook' with a caption of **

**' I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY **

**HANDY.**

**DANDY.**

**NOTEBOOK!'**

**So clearly I had to add it in.**

* * *

**Oh, and guys. If you have something funny you really want in my story, send me a PM, or if you don't have an account leave it in a Review. I love ideas, and the more I have the better! **

**Ja Ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Other Life**

**by: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I was unable to post last week or most of this one, last week I was on a week long school trip (D.C. Baby!) and this week my mother was doing all kinds of wacky stuff. I was actually almost unable to post today, because my mom was like "Hey let's go out for Chinese Food!" But in the end I was able to get this out. And don't worry, soon enough something more exciting will happen, and it has to do with something that happens in this chapter. If you can guess what it has to do with you get a pat on the back, because it's so obvious that if you guess it you don't really deserve a cookie ): Shortest chapter yet, I know, and I'm ashamed. I really wanted one out today...so... Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Ja Ne~

* * *

And that previous scenario just ended with Jaxmine, Hezerai, and Ketsueki doubling over in laughter. Poor naïve little Nusuki.

But at this point laughing probably wasn't the best of ideas, as the girls missed the gleam in the twins eyes. Turning to the girls closest to them (Hezerai closest to Kaoru, Nusuki to Hikaru) they approached silently, so as not to alert the girls, and went to latch arms with them, hopefully making it so that the girls would demand the solvent to release them, as it was obvious if either of the Hitachiin's asked they weren't going to get it.

Sadly at the last moment the two targets noticed, and made to maneuver their ways out of the path, but were a few seconds too late. They had managed to get their forearms stuck together, thanks to the sticky sap. Both girls let out a simultaneous shriek, attempting to pull their arms away without tearing their skin off, as they knew the power of the stupid sap. After all, it was poor Hezerai that had been stuck twelve feet off the ground to a tree trunk because of the stupid shit.

Turning her head to Ketsu, Nusuki tried to beg with her eyes for the solvent. Ketsueki laughed, but shook her head. Hezerai balked.

"Alright, I'll go get the chain saw. Who's losing an arm?" Was her statement, and the occupants of the room stared at her strangely. "What? I am so not staying like this all day, because Ketsueki feels the need to be a bitch now of all times that would be appropriate." She grumbled the last half to the floor.

"We do not need a repeat of what happened last time you got a hold of a chainsaw, Heze-chan. We really don't want to relive that." Jaxmine said, a shiver running up her back making her convulse slightly.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean, nobody lost a limb. Granted, I'm sure mother nature would love to have me head, but that's not the point here, is it? No, instead I'm stuck to this...this..." Ketsueki could tell she was attempting to come up with a word to make it sound mean-ish, without making it sound like she totally hated him, as we all should know she doesn't. "...thing." Was her final jurisdiction.

"Alright, I was going to give it to you in like an hour, but now that I heard how pitiful that statement was the both of you get to stay like that all day!" Ketsueki mock-jubilantly exclaimed, relishing in the shocked look of Hezerai, and the look of slight dread on Nusuki's as she gave a slap to the back of Hezerai's head, or a Gibbs Slap as more widely known.*

Jaxmine clapped her hands together once. "Alright, now that that epidemic is over, this day has gotten suddenly boring." She said with a straight face, before an idea hit her. And the only way you'd have guessed was the sudden change of expression, changing to one of excitement. Bolting up, she ran for one of the windows in the room, hoping it wasn't locked.

Her smile was very evident as she was able to successfully open the window without having to break it. She turned and saluted the occupants of the room. "It was nice being here with you while it lasted." She scoffed. "Not. Later losers!" And she launched herself off the three-story window sill.

Running close behind her Ketsueki mumbled a very audible, "Well that's one way to escape this little hell." Before launching herself off, just as her friend had moments before.

Momentarily forgetting their situation the two remaining girls dragged their 'partners' over to the window, and watch the scene beneath them unfold as the two girls landed one after another safely on the ground with no broken bones. Or at least, that was what they hoped seeing as Ketsueki managed to chase after Jaxmine and tackle her into the fountain, successfully soaking both the girls.

Nusuki sighed. "I still don't understand how they do it. Either way, make sure you bend your legs to absorb the shock." She directed towards Hikaru.

"Wha-? Huh?" Was all he was able to get out before she vaulted out the open window, Hezerai close behind.

Loud, boisterous laughing was heard from the two females, as the two males were pale with shock.

The last two occupants of the room -Kyoya and Mori- looked at each other and shrugged. Mori went to follow the crazies out the window, while Kyoya being the boring and sensible person he is, walked over to the door, knocked, and upon the male chaperone looking in and noticing the absence of the other participants let him go freely, staring open mouthed at the empty room.

The blond followed suit, a look of pure shock on her face. " I think this job is going to be much harder than first planned, don't you?" And the male just nodded numbly.

* * *

***If you watch NCIS you know exactly why it's called that. :D **

**Favorite**

**Alert**

**& Review if you can, please! It inspires me to write more, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some Other Life**

**by: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:** Chapter 7! Longer than the last one, and this one was really fun to write. Thank you, BlackButterfly1412 for your review, I find that really funny! My family does that to me, too xD I'm glad you like my story, and so this chapter it definitely dedicated to not only my co-writers, but you! As for the rest of you, leave a review if you can, thank you! Ja Ne~

* * *

As we watch our wacky sources of entertainment- I mean, absolutely, irrevocably, loved characters, we watch their insanity unfold further and further. Let's view what's going on now, shall we?

* * *

~Ketsueki's POV~

After tackling Jaxmine into the large fountain, she stripped her shirt off. And no, nothing weird like that. She's wearing a bathing suit under it, a bikini top was revealed the color of black, with white skulls scattered across it. "Time to go swimming!" She shouted gleefully, leaping out of the fountain and jogging towards the pool that was around fifty meters away from the fountain. Convenient planning on the schools part, if I do say so myself.

Dragging myself out, I too removed my shirt to reveal a bikini top, a blood red color with ruffles. "Can't you give me break at least once in my hopefully short lived life?" Came my slight shriek as I darted after her, my hair slightly tickling my back as I went.

Nearing the pool I watched as Jaxmine jumped into the pool, fully stripped of her everyday clothes, which revealed bottoms quite like the top. Slipping off my shoes smoothly then shimmying out of my pants revealing bottoms identical to my top in pattern and style, I followed suit and dived backwards into the deeper end of the clear blue water.

Breaking the surface as I needed air, I wiped the water from my eyes with my hands and found Jaxmine quickly. "As much as I knew we were going swimming anyway today, I was definitely not ready for jumping out a three story window. That my friend was plain stupidity." Throwing my head back I watched, upside down, my other friends approach the pool, not really running. It was only when they were a few feet away did I turn around, looking at them right-side up. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? I don't even want to know, do I?" Both girls looked confused before realizing what I was talking about. Looking down slightly they realized they were in their bathing suits, they just probably didn't remember stripping down to them.

"I don't even think **I **want to know, Ketsu-chan. I really don't think I do." Nusuki said, shaking her head.

And you know what? Now that I'm really looking at them, I noticed the twins are in alike swim trunks. I raise an eyebrow but let it slide, as they seemed to have no recollection of it. Mentally shrugging, my thoughts were simple. '_Not like something weirder hasn't happened. I mean, just __**look**__ at Jamaul.'_

Submerging myself under the water again I could hear the splash of water as the newest additions jumped into the water, probably momentarily forgetting their situation. Such stupid people I hang out with, no?

Breaking the surface yet again I am greeted with the sight of Jaxmine splashing the hell out of Mori (Whom I'm guessing arrived in the few minutes I was under) and the other four were learning to keep afloat while stuck together. That's nice. At least now there shouldn't be use for a chainsaw, or anything else just as sharp or dangerous or with the potential to remove a limb.

Kyoya had joined us also, wearing swim trunks with a shirt and sitting on one of the many pool chairs surrounding the -let's hope you guessed- pool. I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes. Pulling myself up out of the pool by my arms, I wrung out my hair.

"You know," I started, turning my attention to the stoic nerd-stalker-moron-person, "Being somewhere with actual people usually means that you interact with them, not sit and watch, writing something down every few minutes. I believe that's frowned upon in most societies, something called...what was it? Ah, yes. Being unsociable."

His hard stare met my gaze as he spoke. "I'd rather not indulge myself on such childish activities, as I have much better things to do." I stopped him there.

"And that my friend-person-thing, is where you are wrong,"

" 'Friend-person-thing?' "

"Shut up, not the point. Anyway, right now you are in an Ouran Program, so therefore I'm sure it has been made sure that you have nothing better to do. Especially if my mother is involved, which I'm plenty more than sure she is. So quit being a boring prick, and prove to us that your more than just numbers and business. But if you can't do it, I'm sure we understand..." I wasn't able to finish my rant, as Kyoya had managed to get up and get all up in my face in the matter of seconds. The smallest smirk ever visible on his face as he grasped my shoulders, and shoved me back. Into the pool.

Coming up, sputtering, I looked up at the glasses-wearing super stalked in shock, then smiled. He seemed to look confused. I only laughed.

" I think I'll let that go, Kyoya-kun," I started, giggling slightly, " As long as I can give you a hug." Now he understood where I was going with this. He wouldn't go in the water? Fine. Second best way? Hugging him while I was dripping wet.

If I had been looking at myself I would have sworn an evil light appeared in my eyes, as I lifted myself out of the pool. I approached slowly, as there wasn't really many places poor Kyoya could go, being corned in well, a corner. That and Kyoya didn't seem the type to actually run to get out of a situation.

I was quickly closing in -was this seemingly easy or what?- before I was around a third of a meter away. It was then that I realizes I was actually kinda short compared to him, only coming up to about his shoulder.

Back on track, I laughed evilly once more before wrapping my arms around his large middle, effectively soaking a portion of his shirt thoroughly.

It was then that I realized one flaw in my plan. He was now free to do quite a bit, including throwing me into the pool again. But this is Kyoya, it can't be that simple now, can it? I felt the ground rush away from me as he lifted me up onto his shoulder, and run towards the pool. I barely registered it in time to hold my breath, but was thankfully able to.

Coming back up to the surface I coughed a few times from the shock, before grumbling, "Well, that didn't exactly end up as I planned."

I turned, only to let out a shrill shriek, as there was Kyoya. "The fuck man? You trying to kill me?" Came my words, my hand over my rapidly beating heart. One rule. Never sneak up on me, I might just end up passing out. Seriously.

His only response was,"Young women shouldn't use such foul language."

I scoffed. "Yeah. And I care why...?" Was my rhetorical answer, before I decided it was time to swim away, over to my buddies.

"I didn't win, did I?" I asked, and the girls shook their heads, laughing at the situation. The twins looked slightly scared for our mental health. "It's nothing of your concern. Plus, if you knew, I think you'd fear for your own health, so let's keep things as is, shall we?"

Those were the last serious words that came out of my mouth for the remainder of the pool time, playing random games that made no sense most of the time. I was happy for Kyoya, he was actually participating and looked as though he might actually not hate what he was doing. Well, except for when the girls and I decided to play 'barnacle' (well really it was only Jaxmine and I), myself latching on to his back and playfully screaming "I'm a barnacle!". He didn't seem to pleased with me at that moment.

But overall, I had a pretty amazing day. Now let's wait and see what our next day brings us, shall we?


	8. Chapter 8

**Some Other Life**

**By: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: IMPORTANT: **Sorry it's been awhile, guys. I was going to post it awhile ago...but then we had out DC trip..and then tests...you should be happy I got it out now. This is week is show week for the Drama Club and my school, and we are rehearsing like **mad**. But yeah.

Oh, and we'll be doing a **Q&A Session. **It will be formatted as a chapter, and when I get 15+ questions I'll answer and post them.

So, who can we ask? You can ask anyone-me, my friends, the characters (OC & Cannon). Anyone, really. Thanks :D

* * *

That night was no different than the previous, deeming it fit to sleep at around 10 PM. The events that occurred before that though, not so much.

After leaving the pool area all dried off and re-dressed, our forms of entertainment had resorted to singing. Almost randomly.

And by that I'm sure we all know that it was Jaxmine and Ketsueki who had started it.

* * *

~Flashback, Ketsueki's POV~

_Jumping up, I watched as Jaxmine once again fled the scene she deemed 'boring'. Makes you wonder how she'd be as a police officer, no? ' "Sorry, guys. This case is boring now. Serial killer still on the loose, nothing we can do about it...blah,blah,blah. Let's wrap it up, boys! Nothing else to see here!" Taking one last glance at the bloodied bodies in front of her, she skipped joyfully away from the 'boring' case.' Heh, heh. _

_Following her I could just guess where she was going, and what she was going to do. Because, you see, she has these patterns. They all have at least one thing to do with each other, and are easily cracked if you know her well enough. If not...well your screwed. _

_Entering the large predictable auditorium one of my favorite songs was starting to blast out of the speakers, 'Get Away With Murder' by Jefree Star. Laughing, I ran up to the stage where my crazy friend now stood, two wireless microphone's in her hands. Tossing me one I barely managed to not flinch, and caught it in my right hand. _

_As the lyrics started up we sang, jumping up and down and all around, dancing in beat with the upbeat and fun song. "I'm gonna break your heart, and get away with murder!"_

~End Flashback, Narrator POV~

* * *

And after that little...show, they had retired to their rooms, after Ketsueki 'magically' brought the solvent to the tree sap out from thin air, with a sheepish smile.

Now...as for the next morning? I'll put it this way. There was a very interesting start to it.

The girls blonde chaperone -who's name was revealed as 'Kaire'- had opened the door, then closed it not even a second later. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she wasn't paid enough for this.

Texting the other chaperone, she told him to get the boys over here, she wasn't going to put herself through the problems that were more than likely to ensue when there were perfectly capable younger people that could -and would- do it for her.

Not even ten minutes later they had arrived, only the twins looking actually happy to be here. Mori as usual didn't show any sort of emotion, and Kyoya just looked like he was angry with the world for getting him up this early for god knows what.

When the door was opened for them, the room looked normal for awhile, until the girls were actually noticed. Now, you see, the girls had gone to sleep as they usual would in a situation like this, in their sleeping bags (because they're all for that 'sleepover' feeling, when they can have one every night seeing as how they live together...) peacefully at rest. But the scene that is looked upon now was anything but normal. Hezerai had made her way to a chair, sleeping at an angle on it that probably wasn't good for her back, wearing long pajama pants and a purple t-shirt. Nusuki was propped up against one of the windows, most of her body leaning on the actual window instead of the window seat, wearing similar clothing to Hezerai, just a dark blue. Ketsueki lay further into the room on a table, belly down, only half on the table. Her hair hung freely over the side, her face just barely still elevated by the table, her legs hanging off too. So to the boys she was on her stomach near the edge of the table, her hair and legs over the side. She wore knee-length cargo shorts with an orange camisole.

As for Jaxmine? At this point in time she was nowhere to be found. Strange.

Ketsueki was the first to get up, falling off of the table at the sound of the door opening the second time. She let out a small squeak as her face met the floor with a not-so-pleasant 'Good Morning!'. Lifting herself up by her arms she noticed someone was laughing. Or rather, two someones. Glancing over at the door she noticed that Kaire had given up on waking them up, and in the few seconds she was up, Ketsueki could guess pretty well on why.

After lifting herself onto her feet and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sent a glare towards the twins that would kill, had it been armed with something, even a pencil. Still glaring she made her way to the closest bookshelf, grabbed an easily replaceable large book, and chucked it with expert aim at the two red-headed freaks.

Clipping the both of them in the shoulder it landed with a thud on the ground, and the twins returned their attention to the brown-and-white haired girl, who seemed to not like being woken up much. Her eyes clearly weren't focused, open for the sake of seeing the perpetrators. Must be hard being a conditionally light sleeper in such arrangements, no?

Letting out a breath of air her bangs flew up out of her face, for all of four seconds, before re-instating themselves in front of her eyes. Sighing she ran a hand through her unruly morning hair, and blinked her eyes a couple times. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry 'bout that. I would advise never doing that again, though. Be happy this time I got more than a few hours of sleep." She apologized, mumbling the last part of her statement.

Stretching, she made her way to a chair that was placed around the table she had been previously situated on, and sat down. "At any rate, I'm sure you guys were sent in here for a reason, and I'm going to assume -because I love making an ass out of you and me*- that you were brought to wake us up. So...get to it!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in mock joy, pushing her chair back onto two legs.

Kyoya took this opportunity to sit down, moderately near her, seeing as she was already up and the others had assumed he'd be the one to wake her up.

As for Ketsueki she watched Kaoru move towards Hezerai, whom was situated in a chair. Poking her in the face timidly he attempted to wake her, but when that didn't work to turned to a tactic that was more like him. Taking a hold of a few strands of her hair (with a slight blush on his face, no less) he tugged, hoping to get a reaction this time.

Now, as for Hikaru? His endeavor was going much more smoothly. That is, until the latch on the window gave, and the window opened. Consequently also leaving poor little Nusuki without something to lean on, resulting in her shrieking as she was abruptly pulled from her sleep, greeted with wind and the ground rushing up to greet her face. Thankfully Hikaru had enough sense to grab her arm before she could get far down, and hauled her back up. She clung to him like there was no tomorrow, her face buried in his chest from the shock of nearly falling to her over exaggerated death. Hikaru of course was blushing, not being used to having someone other than his brother so close.

And as a result to that hilarious fiasco Hezerai bolted awake, effectively hitting Kaoru in the forehead with hers. Clutching it, she groaned. "Augh, what the hell. I knew it was too good to be true when Ketsu-chan was up in the morning, happily making breakfast like the little housewife she's supposed to be." She mumbled, and instead of clutching her head she reverted to rubbing it. Ketsueki gave her a strange look.

"What in the name of hell gave you the idea that I would ever even consider, being a housewife? That would be too boring." She screeched, a 'WTF?' look clear on her features. Hezerai just shook her head.

Ketsueki returned her chair to all four legs when she noticed Mori was looking around, still looking for Jaxmine. "Wait a minute...where the hell did Jj get to?" Nusuki looked at her, still in Kaoru's arms. But she chose not to dwell on that, as she didn't need to pass out from all the blood that was bound to rush to her face.

"Jj?"

"Don't ask."

Mori blinked, before scanning the room once more. '_She's got to be in here somewhere...doesn't she?_' It was a few more minutes until he found her, in a very odd spot. There, on top of a bookcase in the corner, she lay, her hair splayed out in every way possible.

When Ketsueki saw where Mori was looking, she could just imagine the dotted line, connecting her to where Jaxmine was perched, dead to the world.

Hezerai blinked. "Well, now we have a clue as to where she goes when she disappears in the night..." She said, a 'WTF' look spread out on her face now, too.

And Mori, being the tall beastly beast he is, walked over and standing on a chair (and ducking, as he wasn't tall enough without it, but was too tall with it) he gently picked her up, and brought her down from the bookshelf, managing to wake her up in the process.

A slight groan was all that could be heard from the blob (as her hair was completely obscuring her face from view) as she was set down on a chair. Bringing a hand up to her face, she ran it through her bangs, effectively bring them up and over her head, leaving her nearly-perfect face open once again.

_Nearly_-perfect because of the piercings that littered the side of her face that was usually covered by her long side bangs. A lip ring, eyebrow ring, and nose stud adorned her tired face, as she shook her head, in a fail attempt to wake herself up more.

"Well. That sure explains a lot." Jaxmine gave the speaker, Ketsueki, a dirty look.

"Hey! It's not as if you don't have any skeletons in your closet!" She exclaimed, not really noticing the other Hosts were in the room.

She slammed her hands onto the table and stood abruptly. "The skeletons in my closet are meant to stay there. You know what they are, and you know why they are." She said, venom dripping from her words ever so slightly.

Jaxmine held her hands up in defense. "Hey, 's not my fault. Plus, there's a few there that I know your damn well proud of." She explained, giggling slightly.

Ketsueki sighed heavily and slammed her body down into the seat again, noticing the looks she and her companion were getting from the four hosts. "What?" She asked, getting defensive. "Every girl has a skeleton in her closet, it just so happens that due to family issues I have like..twelve. Which one day I just might deeply regret." She shrugged. "Oh well."

The twins just blinked a few times. They had heard the expression 'Skeletons in the closet' before, but coming from these two it just sounded cryptic.

Stretching once more, Ketsu stood up from her chair and yawned. "Well, that was one way to start the day. And because of that, I declare this a lazy day!" She yelled, earning skeptical looks from her companions. "And so, I am going get changed. Peace!" Was her final words, before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door, probably heading towards a bathroom, as the girls seemed to be fond of changing in them (With a bag of clothes, of course. Who goes to get changed without clothes to get changed into?)

* * *

~Later~

The girls quickly changed, and were now sitting in a common room of sorts, with two large couches facing each other, a large flat screen TV to the left, and a fireplace to the right. Cozy.

Curled up in the corner of one of the couches Ketsueki sat reading a thick book, by the title of 'Gone', a book she happened to find by chance, like most book she read.

Our other forms of entertainment idled themselves with random meaningless banter, the conversation not going anywhere.

"Alright, you know what? Screw this. What the fuck kind of 'fun' is this?" Jaxmine all but exploded, frustrated with the conversation she wouldn't bother to remember. "I'm going to get some form of entertainment, so I'll be back soon. Hopefully." She said, and for Ketsueki it went in one ear and out the other, as she wasn't paying attention, too focused on the book in front of her face.

Jaxmine returned soon after (much to Hezerai and Nusuki's pleasure) with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. On it was a while, large 'T'. The T in trouble.

Nusuki sighed in relief; it was one of the more mellow ones. Plopping herself on the ground in front of the large TV, she proceeded to pull out a mass of wires and a console- a Wii console to be exact. Grinning, she set it up quickly and called first player. The twins took it upon themselves to take up second and third, and the fourth controller was chucked at Ketsueki, which hit her in the head.

Blinking, she looked up from her book. "Oh. OH!" She then burst out laughing. "I have really got to stop doing that." She said, referring to nothing in particular. Hoisting herself up from her position on the couch she grunted, stiff from sitting there so long. Straightening herself out, she heard a nice 'crack' come from her vertebrae.

Looking up the screen she groaned. "Why the hell'd you have to pick this game, Jaxmine. I frigging suck the first forty or so times!" She pouted at the screen that showed they were bound to play Baseball on Wii Sports.

"Because you just love to hate me." She said, quoting the song, "Situations" by Escape the Fate. Ketsueki only replied with a glare.

Smiling, Jaxmine started up the game...

* * *

~Two Hours and Seventy-Two Games Later~

Ketsueki pumped a fist in the air, yelling out in triumph. While she had lost the first thirty games horribly, she had begun to regain her skill and won the other forty-two games. How someone could play that long, we may never know.

Hezerai, watching the strange girl dance around in triumph, suddenly got an idea. Sneaking over the the duffel bag she shuffled through the organize chaos, until she found the pressurized cans she was looking for.

Shaking it with force she pried off the seal, and removed the cap. Her mouth curved into a smirk she tossed a can to Nusuki and Jaxmine, both of whom had noticed her endeavor. Well, the guys had too, but they weren't special enough to be included in the fun.

Nodding her head ever so slightly, Hezerai pressed down on the nozzle and the colored,gooey string sprayed out, decorating Ketsueki like a really bad Christmas tree.

Ketsueki froze, not realizing what was going on. Looking down she noticed the unknown substance that hung from her body in no uniform way.

If you guessed she was covered in Silly String, you win...

Nothing!

Removing what she could from her hair slowly, she pursed her lips and looked towards Hezerai.

"Oh it is so awn, bitch." Were the words the spilled from her mouth as she caught the can that was hurtling towards her head. Removing the seal and shaking it quickly she attacked the girl, and so the silly string war started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some Other Life**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Note: 3's are meant to be hearts. This thing didn't transfer the tags (Lesser than/Greater than signs).**

**A/N: Hey guys. Love you for reviewing, and don't worry, Sami-chan8215 and friends, this is only short because it ends the weekend :) The plot picks up from here, thickening as an event comes up. If there are any specific episodes you'd like me to include, let me know. I'll see what I can do. I already know the beach one will be in here, but the chain of events will be different, of course 3 As for you, Ouran Fangirl, thank you for leaving questions! I so badly wish to answer now, but alas must wait for 13 more...so the rest of you, GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING 3 I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR ALL ABSOLUTELY AWESOMELICIOUS 3 /end crazy speak**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER, SHALL WE?**

* * *

The mini 'war ' went on for awhile, only coming to a stop when Jaxmine got the oh-so-amazing idea of trying to get Mori in on the fun. The twins had ended up joining in when they saw how my amazing skills were getting me 'killed'. I'm not sure if I should tale that as a compliment or not...

So anyway, Mori totally saw what was coming. Jaxmine had abruptly stopped, an ever so slightly blank look spread across her face. Her head tilted to the side, she had slowly turned towards the giant, a small grin appearing on her face. Keeping his emotionless mask on as she approached, he held up on hand in front of him, a motion for her to stop.

She blinked, and skidded to an abrupt stop before she could slam her face into his palm. I don't think that'd feel to good. A frown set itself in her face, knowing he wouldn't let her get her way. And let's face it, you can't sneak attack a kendo champion. Not even if you were an elevator ninja. Sadly.

Sadly she had set down her can, the rest of us following suit; Like many other things, it probably wasn't the best idea to piss him off.

"JEF-FA-FA~! DUN-HAMMMM~! DOT COM~" I blurted out, unable to stop myself from quoting Jeff Dunham's Peanut character. That Jeff Dunham- brilliant ventriloquist, he is.

There was a moment of silence, before Jaxmine fell to the floor, holding her sides, not making a sound. Now this only made me laugh, as she was doing-probably much to the doubt of anyone else.

Because, well, you see, Jaxmine is strange like this: She skips that sound part of laughter, and goes straight to the 'I-can't-breathe-because-I'm-laughing-so-hard-that-I'm-not-making-a-sound' stage. Makes people worry for her health often. But that's alright, because we all know she jumped off that cliff looooong ago. Just like the rest of us!

Kyoya spoke after that, blinking once. "Well, as much...fun, as this is, I'm a very busy person and must be going now."

I gaped at him. "You mean you get to **leave**? You bitch!" Sadly that last...err, comment, went unheard by Mr. Stalker Face as his glasses flashed and he walked out of the room brusquely.

"Your such a Gorgeous Nightmare, you make me feel brand new..." Were the words that escaped my mouth as I stood ( I had fallen down after laughing hard at Jaxmine. She's such a ditz when she felt the need to be) that went barely unnoticed by the twins who were standing about a foot next to me. Throwing an arm around each of my shoulders, they hung on either side of me.

"What was that-"

"Ketsu-chan?" The asked, and I smacked each upside the head.

"Who the hell said you could call me Ketsu-chan? And what in the world are you talking about? I never said anything, aside from now and before. I think you two finally jumped off the cliff." From somewhere behind me I heard 'or were pushed...' which caused me to giggle behind my hand that covered my mouth. Breaking free from their tormenting grasp I ran over to Nusuki and latched onto her like a koala bear.

Hey, what can I say? Boredom kills. It was then and idea struck me. Much like a lightning bolt, actually. Not that I've ever been hit with one...

"Hey, Hezerai, you remember that discussion we had in science awhile back?" She looked confused for a moment.

"What? Whi-OH. THAT one. Yeah, I remember. You never did finish what you were saying.."I beamed.

"Yeah, well I remember. If there really are different realms, then look at it this way: All of our thoughts aren't our own. Somehow we are linked to someone in some other dimension, their thoughts being transmitted to ourselves. Now, the things we know as reality here are fiction there, and vice versa. Meaning all those things we love could be real somewhere. Well, that and human kind is really stupid-"Jaxmine found a place to cut in.

"Noooo!" She sounded like that old lady from Suite Life on Deck..."We're just not smart _enough._" A blank look established itself on my face.

"...So we're still stupid."

"What? No! Did you no- Gah! Whatever! Your horrible!" I smiled and laughed strangely in delight.

Hezerai took this as her opportunity to speak, while Nusuki tried to pry me off of her. "That would be so cool! Well, all but the being stupid part. Now all I have to do is figure out how to alter the time and space continuum so that we might one day be able to visit our origins. That would be pretty freaking amazing." I nodded my head in agreement.

"But you know what? This explains a lot. My counterpart is probably male. Very male." Jaxmine gave her a 'WTF?' look.

"Girl, what are you on? How the hell can you think 'probably'? We _**all **_know your counterpart would be a dude. It's like, code." Nusuki and I nodded.

Divulging ourselves into the conversation we forgot about the three other males whom happened to be inhabiting the room with us, and spoke for a few more hours, the conversation doing a 180, to talking about potted plants. Hey, don't you go forgetting who we are now. You should know us well enough by now that our conversations take well over ten different directions during the course of an hour, maybe less.


	10. Chapter 10

Some Other Life

Chapter 10

By: Gaaraluff146 & Friends

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't write during the summer at all. Well, I did. But only little bits and pieces. Again, I apologize. This chapter is longer than the others, and hopefully you like it! I love you guys, Ja Ne~

* * *

The course of that next week went by as normal as one could with the Host Club as our acquaintances. It was really quite hectic, though thankfully all five days there was at most two of us girls put through the torture of listening to girls swoon over their ridiculous antics. My day had been Wednesday, the only day when I had my last class with Tamaki. And that was math. I remember it quite clearly, seeing as how it was only what, three days ago?

~Magical Flashback of Pure Awesome~

_My head weighed heavily in my hands by the end of that wretched class. And no, it's not because I hate math- I actually have an endearment for the subject. No, it was that boisterous blonde the teacher decided to place next to me at the beginning of the year, for permanent year long seats. The class was almost over, us students left with book problems to complete, expected to be handed in the next day at the beginning of the class. _

_I had finished quite early, as it was common that I did. No, seriously. Ask anyone, I dare you. My head was rested comfortable in my hands, attempting to relieve myself of at least some of the pain from a migraine. The blonde next to me wasn't exactly helping, either. Blabbering on about some event the Club was having- I wasn't very well paying attention. _

_The bell finally rung signaling the end of not only the class but of the academic day. Hoping to escape the torture the Hosts call a 'Club' I gathered my things quickly, but it wasn't enough. Tamaki wrapped me up in a hug, yelling something about his 'daughter coming to observe the club!' and twirled me around- effectively worsening my mood. _

_But I didn't protest;if I commented something would eventually lead to my migraine, and I didn't want that. The pain was enough, someone fussing over me is worse. _

_When re reached the doors I took the split second to steady myself, my vision fading in and out. Walking into the infamous Music Room 3 I made my way towards the window, where a couch was strategically placed-and unused. Still in the marshmallow of a dress I plopped myself down into the cushions and looked outside. It was calm outside, a light drizzle falling from the darkened clouds in the sky. _

_I don't know how long I sat there, but I know it was long enough for the activities to both start and end without my awareness. I was actually brought back out to Earth by the twins-their faces maybe three inches from my own. When I finally felt the breath against my face and saw the mops of red hair I took a sharp intake of breath and flinched. _

_But that wasn't very well the smartest decision I'd made. Clutching my forehead, I mumbled some incoherent words, that sounded a lot like 'Ah, fuck.'_

_I could just about hear them cock their heads to the side. "Ketsu-chan, are you alright?" They said in unison. I had long ago given up telling them to stop-once they got something in their heads it never left. Ever. _

_I grit my teeth. "Yep. Perfectly fine." Venom dripped from my words. Were they stupid? I don't think anyone holding their head mumbling swears is okay. Whether it be mentally or physically. Letting out an angry breath, I got up to leave in an angry huff. _

_As I neared the door, I was stopped by the idiot 'doppelgangers' as Tamaki enjoyed calling the duo. "Clearly your not." They said in unison, and my eyes rolled out of sheer reflexes. _

"_Well you two are the idiots that asked me in the first place. So do me a favor and leave me the hell alone. Must you two stick your noses into **everything? **For two individuals who prefer only each other, you seem pretty preoccupied with getting involved with other people, and ruining things!" I yelled, and instantly regretted my words, but like I would admit that in a fit of rage. Slipping out from behind them I bolted for the door, and made it this time. My vision blurred from the combination of sudden quick movement and my migraine, but I paid no mind to it, nor the nearly unbearable pain that cracked across my skull. _

~End Magical Flashback of Awesome~

I had apologized profusely the next day, saying how sorry I was. They had in the end forgiven me (Gasp!) because, and I quote, "Looked too pitiful not to forgive." I had glared for a moment, before cracking a smile.

So anyway, three days in advance makes today Saturday. A day of relaxation, seeing as how our chaperone had a nervous breakdown after one of our little 'stunts' (I'll spare you the gruesome details, but it involved some strange purple goo, and a lot of Kyoya bashing. Poor Kyo-chan. Hahaha!) and was replaced with some old hag that couldn't hear worth shit. It was really entertaining for awhile, but everything becomes boring after so long. Laying on a particularly long rectangular shaped table I was coloring a Pencil-by-Number, one of some Bengal Tigers, a mother and her two cubs. It was really cute, but the black colored pencil that was supplied was really dull. It looked more like a dark gray than a black, honestly.

Nusuki sat in a chair normally reading a book, while Hezerai was on the floor leaning against her chair re-reading a manga she loved, Vampire Game (true story, there). Jaxmine was on top of the bookcase again, writing in a...purple, was it? I don't really remember, seeing as how she covered the thing in glitter, making the color irrelevant. Notebook. As for what she's writing, it's a mystery to us all. No, seriously. She leaves it out in the open, and it's most definitely not in Japanese, English, French, German, Spanish, or any of the other languages we know of. We have suspicions she makes things up as she goes, but hey. I can't even say 'God knows what', because I have a hunch even he doesn't understand her.

I had the earbuds that were attached to my iPod shoved into my ears, as loud as I dared put the volume in a room of people, listening the the new Breathe Carolina album, Hell Is What You Make It. Some pretty good songs are on there, like Get Off Easy, Take It Back, and Waiting. I love Breathe Carolina, more than should be healthy. But whatever, right?

Mouthing along to the words of Get Off Easy I didn't notice the tapping sound at the window, and it seems the other girls were too absorbed in their activities to notice also. The only reason I actually ended up realizing, was because the song changed, and there's that little window of silence. So there I was when a tap was heard from the window. Me being me, rolled off of the table in surprise, ripping the earbuds from my ears quite painfully. Mumbling swears, I crawled my way over to the windows and used the small ledge to pull myself up. Opening up the window, I looked around for the source of the tapping. Nothing. Blinking, I turned to get back to listening to music, when I was hit in the back of the head by something.

As if sense came and whacked me in the face, I thought to look down. And guess what greeted my eyes? The source of the tapping. There the twins stood, with what I'm going to assume is pebbles in their hands- they can't be stupid enough to throw full sized rocks at the windows, can they? That, and the windows weren't shattered into pieces. I gave them a blank stare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, alerting the other girls to their presence. Jaxmine was first to arrive at my side, surprisingly. I mean, she was on top of the bookcase again. But Hezerai and Nusuki were quick to follow, arriving just in time to hear Hikaru's response.

"We're bored, and you guys do stupid stuff that entertains us. So we're going to use you guys as dolls!" And at the remark we all simultaneously sweatdropped, myself also facepalming.

"No." Was my immediate response.

"Please? What could go wrong?" Was Kaoru's response. Ahh, those famous last words that got us into the situation we were in now, blindfolded and sitting in chairs. I was clueless as to the others locations as to mine, because, well, duh. I'm blindfolded.

And they won't let me take it off for any reason. I mean, they had a maid dress me, because I threw a fit when they tried to undress me. How they got a maid in here, though is beyond me. The only thing(s) I know about what I'm wearing is it's complicated, and a dress. As for style, no clue.

And when the blindfold was finally able to come off? I had one of those black salon thingies (You know, the things they put on you when your getting your hair cut?) over me. Augh. And the reason they had to take the blindfold off? Eye makeup. And even then I couldn't see what they were using, they hid it so well. And I hated them so much for it.

As soon as they were finished the blindfold was returned to my eyes, and something was placed onto my head. A hand then gripped my shoulder, hoisting me upwards so that I was standing and led me over to god knows where.

There was a few moments of silence before the blindfold was finally removed from my face again, and this time hopefully it would stay that way. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. Starting with my hair. It was completely white, the way it was supposed to be.

"How did you know...?" I asked, shocked. I thought I hid my natural hair color so well.

The both of them smirked. "Ketsu, we're professionals. You can't fool us."

Anyway, my hair was curled and piled on top of my head, in a way that reminded me of the Bratz Masquerade dolls. You know, the one with the white hair? Yes, I watch TV. So sorry. And that thing that was laced on my head? A little mini hat headband, with fishnet over the front left side, covering my eye.

As for the dress I was wearing? Floor length ball gown. Only way I could describe it. A nice dark purple color, with a really light, poofy skirt. Cinched at the waist, it came up to a black corset style torso area, and strapless. I smiled.

"Not that I don't love it...but what is this for?" I asked, seriously doubting they did this for fun. The both of them smirked.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." They said, speaking in unison. I felt my face pale. What the hell could they be planning? Or have already planned?

Coming up behind me, Hikaru slipped the blindfold back over my eyes. I groaned.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, whining.

"Yes." Was it Kaoru that answered? I'm not sure. I can't tell their voices apart. Only barely by their looks. I just growled, and allowed them to escort me to wherever, I assume though by the amount of time that was taken that it was at the very least outside of the room. But hey, they could just be walking me in circles. That would suck.

I don't know how much time had passed before I was stopped. One of the two pulled off my blindfold, and I blinked confused at the building that stood in front of me. Beautiful building, architecture based off of ancient Greece. I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't the slightest clue as to why I was here. Was there something I was forgetting...?

Hikaru just rolled his eyes from his position in front of me (facing me, of course) and spoke. "You'll find out in just a minute. We just have to wait for the other three girls." This made me confused.

"Weren't they with us?" I asked, and again he rolled his eyes.

"No. We can't very well work on all of you at the same time, so we had to choose one person, you, because you've become our very special project." I raised an eyebrow again. He smirked, once more. "You can say Honey-sempai put us up to it." That just confused me further. But I shrugged it off, and we waited for the others too arrive.

Four minutes later I realized something. "Wait a minute, who was with the other three then?"

Kaoru froze for a moment, thinking. "Tamaki took care of Jaxmine, I believe, and as for the other two...I think some of our mom's specialists were with them." I pursed my lips. Great. Jaxmine was stuck with Tamaki dressing her up. I shivered. Let's hope he didn't do anything too rash.

It was another ten minutes of waiting in the heels I was apparently wearing (really, I hadn't noticed them) before the others arrived, Nusuki and Hezerai being first, Jaxmine following close behind.

I gaped at the three of them. Nusuki and Hezerai, although not directly done up by the twins, might as well have been. They too wore floor length gowns, Heze-chan in red with white details, and Suki-chan in a dark foresty green with more of a silver color for the details. Their makeup was done well, not too much, but just enough where it looked natural.

But Jaxmine...I felt my jaw drop. My eyes widened. "Are you _sure_ it was Tamaki who dressed her up?" I asked the twins, and Kaoru nodded, though he and his brother also seemed shocked. For what Jaxmine was wearing was very like her, but something everyone else in the world would assume Tamaki would find inappropriate. To an extreme level.

First off, it's color was black. And it was strapless. And it only went halfway down her thigh. HALF WAY. The bodice was sequined, and the skirt was more of a felt type fabric, bunched up so it's length didn't seem too bad. She also wore black spiderweb leggins, and on her feet were very strappy, very high, high heels. That were ankle boots. Was Tamaki on crack or did Jaxmine threaten to kill him without leaving any forensic evidence?

I shot Jaxmine a look, and she got defensive very quickly.

"No, I did not threaten him! Well, not on the dress anyway..." She trailed off, and then I noticed her makeup. Deep/bright red lipstick stained her (guess what?) lips, and her eyes were obscured by black eyeliner and thick eyeshadow of the same color. My eye twitched. And yet she denied to being gothic in any way shape and/or form.

Before I could sputter out some unknown nonsense and make a fool of myself, the tins decided it high time to enter the building. Finally, I could find out what all this bullshit was about in the first place.

When the doors opened, I couldn't help but let a gasp escape my lips, much like the ones coming from my companions also.


	11. Chapter 11

Some Other Life

Chapter 11

By: Gaaraluff146 and friends

Authors Note: It was brought to my attention that it's been around a year since I've updated. Whoops. Quite a few things got in my way. I had this next chapter written, but then it got deleted and my sister destroyed my laptop screen (long story, involves an iPod).

ImANinja: You should be proud. I loved your review, and decided to get to writing asap :D (…even though I didn't finish when I started to re-write it…for like, ever…)

* * *

Much like the outside, the inside was beautiful and ornate. It was clearly old, and quite large. A hallway leaded towards the main room, where a dance floor centered the room, surrounded by lavishly decorated tables and a balcony overlooking the whole thing; stairs led up to the area from either side of the room.

Walking into the room, we were greeted by the sight of many people; starting with the hosts. All dressed in their finest, they were quite the sight. I couldn't help but smile.

I turned to one of the twins, "What is this for?" My question was answered with a grin from both of them.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a little celebration we were in need of dates for, and a little escape for you lovely ladies." They both answered in unison, suave as ever.

"Well aren't you just the perfect gentlemen," I said with a wink, "we'll see if we can't make this night memorable." Were my finishing words as I put each of my hands behind Heze-chan and Nusuki, and have a slight (*cough* Hard *cough*) push towards the twins, who caught the girls gracefully and led them away. I cooed at them. In my mind, of course. That would be embarrassing.

And from there, everything went swimmingly. Honey had dragged me away from the girls and guys not long after the twins had left, mentioning something of cake and sweets. Once I was out of the way, the other hosts began to escort their respective partners to the floor, for some classic dancing. A smiled graced it's presence on my face. This better be worth it.

"Ne, Ketsu-chan, what's your favorite flavor of sweet?" The small host asked me, from where he was seated next to me at a lavishly decorated table.

I took a moment to think. "Hmm. I'm actually not too fond of sweets. But even I can't refuse Death by Chocolate cake. Or Lemon Meringue Pie." That made him giggle.

"Ketsu-chan, your tastes are so weird!" He laughed, and I smiled.

"Nothing I haven't heard before, Honey. If you ever really meet my parents you'll understand." I said, referring to their own strange tastes in food. I was fortunate (or maybe unfortunate) enough to inherit both of their food likes, and some dislikes. I don't really refuse food.

Honey continued to giggle. My smile didn't leave my face as I turned my head to look for the girls and their respective partners. It was so nice for them to be together, if only for one night.

'…Wow. This sounds like a multi-Cinderella story. What the hell is life trying to do to me?'

My attention was averted from my thoughts when a loud and high pitched sound echoes through the room. I winced. "Sorry about that, folks," a male voice came from the speakers. I turned my head, looking for the speaker.

"Welcome to my celebratory ball, celebrating the anniversary of my clothing line!" And that would be the reason the twins were behind this. "Now that the night is in full swing, I'd like to introduce a little…competition of sorts. Oh how I love competition. Anyway, I'd like you all to partner up, male-female, and prepare for a contest that I will individualize for you!" I nearly sweatdropped.

Granted, I'm sure it was possible. A designer was always able to look at a person and understand more than the average Joe. But who would I be partnered with?

My questioned was answered not long after when a figure came up on my right. "Ms. Reite, would you do me the honor of being my partner?" I nearly fainted in shock. Did Kyoya Ootori really just ASK for me to be his partner? Hmm. Seems more like he'd be the one to make himself blend in with the shadows in order to avoid this kind of thing. Or command me to be his partner. Haha. That paints a funny picture in my head.

I must've sat there thinking for a few minutes, because I received a strange look, and a, "Ms. Reite?" I blinked.

"Oh! Of course, Kyoya. Please, don't be so formal. We're friends, right? Tamaki would be appalled if it were any other way," I informed him as I stood, taking his outstretched hand. "Though you do realize there's a high chance we might get something ridiculous for a task, right?"

"I'm well aware. Sadly, I can't get out of this. And I figure there really is no way to get out of this." At least he didn't comment about choosing me for his partner. I don't think I'd like that reason too much. This is Kyoya after all.

* * *

After a few more minutes the male's voice came over the speakers again, "Alright! Now that I see most everyone paired up I'd like to call up the first group …" Vaguely listening, my eyes wandered the room. The girls had ended up pairing up with whom they were dancing-that ended well at least.

It was an hour later when I heard my name called, accompanied by Kyoya's. "Oh! Please, forgive me everyone, but it seems there was a pair I forgot! Would Reite Ketsueki and Ootori Kyoya please join me in the center of the dance floor?" Blinking owlishly, I allowed myself to be escorted by my partner as everyone stared. Had everyone else really already gone? I nearly facepalmed. Looks like I'll have to be requesting details from the girls later on.

Upon reaching the center of the floor, the host looked both myself and Kyoya up and down, in a seemingly approving manner. "Perfect! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our closing event and final dance!" Wait; what?

Final dance? Wasn't that supposed to be uber romantic or something? Panic seized my throat. My eyes danced frantically through the crowd to find a familiar face, and caught a glimpse of red hair. The twins. Both of them, winking at me.

…what?

But there was little time to ponder over the fact as the music to a fairly new song started, Lost it All by Black Veil Brides. A fairly slow but powerful song. Swallowing down my nerves, I returned my attention to Kyoya whose face was a perfect mask, no emotion showing. One of his hands found its way around my waist while the other reached for my right hand; catching on to the idea I placed my left hand up by his shoulder, my right rested comfortably in his. The lyrics started, and so did our dance.

I ruled the world with these hands,

I shook the heavens to the ground.

I laid the gods to rest.

I held the key to the kingdom lions,

Guarding castle walls.

Hail the king of death.

Then I lost it all, dead and broken.

My, back's against the wall.

Cut me open.

I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out.

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

I said, then I lost it all.

Who can save me now?

I stood above, another war.

Another jewel upon the crown

I was the fear of men.

But I was blind I couldn't see,

The world there right in front of me.

But now, I can.

YEAH

Because I've lost it all, dead and broken.

My, back's against the wall.

Cut me open.

I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out.

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

I said, then I lost it all.

Who can save me now?

I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes?

I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes?

I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Yeah

The various twirls and lifts thrown into the classic dance left me breathless; boy was I glad I was a dance fanatic at one point in my life and that the looseness of my muscles had remained. As the last few notes played, I was caught in a return twirl-meaning Kyoya's arms rested around my body, my back to his chest. A faint blush dusted my cheeks.

The next thing I knew, there was thunderous applause all around us. The little bubble created during our dance was broken. My attention was solely on Kyoya, though. And his on me. I couldn't read his expression-he is Kyoya, after all- and it frustrated me to no end.

But then it happened. In the blink of an eye, his face was in front of mine and his lips placed on my forehead for a short-so very short-second.

And then he was pulled away from me. Or maybe I him.

The girls surrounded me and began to coo at how cute our dance was, though I found myself unable to listen, thinking to myself, '_Did that really just happen?'_

* * *

Author Note; Kind of a shit chapter, I know. But updates can become more frequent from now on (I SWEAR) because this was literally the hardest thing to write because I had no idea what the hell I wanted to exactly happen xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Some Other Life**

**Chapter 12**

**By; Gaaraluff146 + Friends**

**Notes~ After probably the longest Hiatus ever I'm back in business :D Sorry again about all these far and few between updates. I don't know what's been up with me lately, this chapter was just really hard to write and came out like crap anyway .**

* * *

"Ketsuuuuuu! You have to tell us everything!" Was all I heard the second I fell out of my bed due to the loud slamming over my bedroom door against the wall.

"Holy shit, bros! Calm yo tits!" I yelled, still groggy. I heard giggling.

"Only after you tell us everything!" came the very distinct voice of Nusuki.

A loud and obnoxious groan was the only response to her statement, causing more laughter, and the shuffling of feet.

Wait.

The shuffling of feet?

My next thought, however, was cut off by my screaming. Jaxmine had of course grabbed my feet and began to drag me towards the sitting room that was adjoined to my room.

"You little bitch! Let me the fuck go!" Was what I tried to say, though the sounds may have come out a bit muffled. Since, ya know, my FACE WAS BEING DRAGGED ACROSS THE FUCKING CARPET.

But no biggie, right?

Sighing in defeat I waited to be dropped before crawling up onto one of the big comfy chairs that was conveniently placed in front of my nice warm lit stone fireplace, and curled up. Jaxmine plopped herself down in the chair next to mine, while Nusuki and Hezerai placed themselves upon the love seat in front of Jaxmine and I, facing the fire.

"Now spill, woman!" Hezerai said, rasing her voice.

I threw my hands up in defense. "Jesus woman, give me some time!"

"No!"

"…"

"Fine…"

"Thank you."

Stretching out on the chair I managed to get myself as awake as possible at this ungodly morning hour. "Okay, so what was it you wanted?"

I received an incredulous look from the girls. "Guuuuurl, you be trippin' if you think you gettin' out of tellin' us all the deets!"

I blinked. "The fuck did that come from, Jax?"

"I think it might be best that you don't know."

Well. Okay.

I allowed a sigh to escape my lips. "Where do I start? Weren't you guys there anyway?" The second sentence came out with a bit of a whine to it.

"Well sure," Nusuki started, "But we're not mind readers. You have have have have have have have to tell us what happened!"

"I really don't know what to tell you guys. I mean, it was what it was. We danced. I mean sure, it was the most magical fucking thing ever, but I don't really know how to put that into words. So deal with it!"

That little comment earned a nice pout from the three, but they seemed satisfied with the answer.

"So now that that's out of the way, what happened with you guys?" I rubbed the back of my head, "I was a bit-ah, distracted and don't remember much…"

Jaxmine snickered, "Oh don't we know it!" throwing the other two into a fit of giggles. I could feel my face acquiring a nice little red tint.

"Guuuuuuyssssss…" I whined.

"Oh fine. I guess I'll start, since Kaoru and I were first of our group." Thank you, Hezerai!

"It was pretty much guaranteed to be a disaster from the start, I can't even begin to tell you. For us it wasn't only our pair for the group, there were three others with us. Our task was to simply enter a room, then exit ten minutes later. The specific challenges would await us when we entered. Of course, as luck would have it, Kaoru and I were the first pair to go. We were directed to our separate doors, and here the fun begins.

"For myself, the room was barren except for a podium that held a book in the center of the room. Assuming it had to do with my task, I approached. Of course, I was right. Depicted in the book was some sort of children's drawing- turning the page the text started, where I learned what my mission truly was." She started, taking a very serious tone. Nusuki took the liberty of smacking her upside the head.

"Ow! Geeze, at least let me have some fun with it!" She huffed, but continued. "Basically what it told me to do was open the doors across the room –that I totally didn't miss when walking in, I might add- and just walk in. It struck me as odd, but I did so anyway. Twenty minutes later I came back out looking like a hooker."

I blinked. "What?"

She giggled. "Just checking to make sure you were paying attention. Now, I can't actually tell you what went on in the room, or what happened after really since there isn't much to tell. My task will continue on, so to say. Though I don't know how he's going to monitor that."

I just kind of sat there for a moment. "Please tell me this didn't happen to all of you…"

Jaxmine chuckled. "No, not exactly. I actually had a task –that I'm not going to tell you about- but it also continues outwards, so I'm a little bit worried now." The other girls nodded in agreement. I groaned.

"So you're telling me that you all dragged me from my bed at this-" I looked over at the clock,"-ungodly hour of ten to ask me about something that you already know and proceed to tell me about happenings that are completely lacking any detail?!"

"Heh. Well…this worked out a lot better in my head…" Hezerai managed to get out through her giggling fits.

"AGGGGGHHHH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Some Other Life**

**Chapter 13**

**By; InsurgentHorde (Previously Gaaraluff146) + Friends**

**Notes~ Been a long time since I've been here on my account and writing, but I was thinking about this story in school today and wanted to write some more. I lost all the chapters I had worked on before, so I'm starting new with 13! Let's see how this goes. I'm proud of myself for my first chapters not making me cringe too much when I went back to read. **

* * *

The following weeks passed rather silently, with only one large change. Jaxmine had become very…frustrated with her hair, I guess you could say. So one day after school she went to the salon and simply had it shaved off. Well, half really. The left half. The right half was cut to the middle of her neck.

Surprisingly, it worked really well for her. I remember seeing her the next morning and being shocked, but my second thought was "Wow she'd look really pretty bald." And of course, like the good friend I am, I told her just that. She didn't really know how to take it, but she accepted it anyway.

Surprisingly enough, my hair has grown to just below my bust like and makes me super happy. I've always loved my hair being long, but when I was younger made the awful decision to get my hair pixied. It just wasn't me. Ever since then I swore to let my hair grow (we'll ignore the decent length I cut off in freshman year).

But enough about hair.

Today's the day.

Our first Host Club Theme day!

After the "bonding" experience of those few weeks ago, the boys invited us to join them during their club hours. Though I'm sure it was Kyoya's ploy to bring in more money, as we still have to pay the membership fees the other girls did.

For the most part, we all stuck to our interests. For the most part, anyway. Like I mentioned earlier we are treated just like normal guests, and sometimes slots fill up to quickly and we spend time with others, not that it's a problem. I'm the only one who doesn't stick to that kind of system. I generally stick with Haruhi if I want to participate in the actual host part of the club. It's only when I have work to do that I stick with Kyoya, since he doesn't exactly do the whole hosting thing.

The boys refused to leak any sort of information about the theme for today, surprisingly solid in their stance. Even the idiot king wouldn't budge, no matter the sheer volume of texts we made sure to bombard him with. Sucker really could hold a secret if he really wanted to. Quite disappointing.

So walking into the club room with the rest of the ladies once club hours were open was just as much a surprise for us as it was for them.

I turned to the doors and waited with the rest of the girls for them to open.

Hezerai crept up behind me and placed her head on my shoulder, and in a stage whisper asked, "What theme are they doing?"

I resisted the urge to beat her with something. Really, I did. Rolling my shoulder to remove her head from it I responded, "I don't know, Hezerai!" I whisper yelled, "Be a good little girl and wait like the rest of us!" I gestured to not only our little group, but the other customers to the Host Club (who surprisingly enough left us alone. You always hear these horror stories of girls getting close to the hosts and awful things happening to them. Something tells me it has something to do with the four of us more or less keeping our contact to club hours, where we participated exactly as they did).

Hezerai pouted, and shrunk back just before the double doors opened.

What met our eyes when the blinding light subsided led to gasps of awe. The boys had transformed Music Room #3 into a winter wonderland!

The boys were dressed in proper attire, too! From what looked to be all parts of the world that experienced cold temperatures.

Speaking of which, it was a bit chilly.

"The snow is real!" Nusuki squealed in joy, picking up a handful and blowing it into the air.

"Welcome ladies, to the Host Club's Winter Wonderland! Please, take a complimentary coat to keep yourselves warm, princess! With each coat you'll find a pair of gloves and hat!" Tamaki greeted, gesturing towards the rack that was placed in the middle of the room.

I waited patiently for my turn to choose a set as the others rushed forward, concerned about the color they would get. I was more than content with whatever was left, as today was a work day and function mattered more than fashion. I'd let the others choose what they wanted first.

Jaxmine was able to snag a darker long gray coat, with a knit had and matching gloves. Nusuki and Hezerai nabbed matching short brown coats that were lined with white fur that had fur caps and leather gloves with them. They smiled, happy with their grabs before thrusting me forward to choose.

"Pushy!" I exclaimed, putting emphasis before laughing and looking at my choices. Pink, blue, green and white. My choice was really easy, surprisingly. As much as I do like the other colors, the white was calling to me. On the longer side, the outer material was a white suede while the inside was white fur. The hat and gloves were both knit, which made me happy. While I wouldn't be wearing the gloves, I wanted the hat to be on the loose side so that it wouldn't mess up my hair.

Vain, I know, but it was rare that my hair curled so nicely like this and I wanted it to last as long as possible.

Slipping on the garments, I made my way over to my assigned spot by Kyoya, and pulled my laptop out after a polite greeting to Kyoya.

I had an extended project to do for my American Literature course that was taught in English, and had an installment of the project due that week. Romanticism and Transcendentalism was my topic.

I hadn't been working for long when something caught my attention. Had someone said something? I looked up, and only saw Kyoya in the immediate vicinity.

"What was that?" I asked absently.

"I said," he pushed his glasses up by the bridge, and they did that flashy thing, "White suits you, Miss Reite."

My thoughts went blank, and I blinked. When it hit me that he had complimented my, I felt the familiar heat rush to my face. '_shit'_ "Oh, uh, thank you, Kyoya. But please, you don't have to use my family name. My given name is just fine."

That odd smile of his (the not quite real one) stretched across his face, "Yes I am aware."

The conversation ended there, as I hurried back to my work hoping to pass the slight red tint of my face off on the cold.

* * *

A while later I glanced down at the clock on my laptop and noticed it was close to closing time. Finishing up the section I was working on, I promptly saved my work and started to pack up my things. 'My things', consisting of my laptop, textbook, and other reference books I was required to use.

Rather cumbersome to carry around along with my other things, but I did what I had to.

My bag on my shoulder, I readied myself to meet up with the girls to leave. Giving Kyoya a nod of goodbye, I turned to leave before being stopped.

"Miss Reite, you left something behind."

I turned, confused. I was more than sure that I had grabbed everything I took out, but there Kyoya was handing me a sheet of paper.

"This is-" I was going to protest my ownership, but Kyoya had already walked away.

I relaxed, confused, with the folded piece of paper still in my hand. Shrugging, I stuffed the paper into my back and went to meet up with the girls.

Approaching the girls, I heard only Nusuki's voice. Needless to say, the girl loved snow.

"Today was just wonderful! Oh I can't believe they actually had snow in here! It's just so perfect!" I smiled at the girl.

"Oh Nusuki, you're so easy to please." I said, patting her on the head.

She beamed in response, earning a laugh from the three of us.

"Well, ladies, I do believe it is that time again," Jaxmine started, walking towards the door presumably assuming the rest of us would follow. "to leave this awful place they call a school and retire to our lavish homes."

"Wow, you really like to be a hermit don't you Jax?" Hezerai said, cringing at the expected blow to the head from Jaxmine.

"Hush, you!"

Too soon we were out front of the school and waiting for our various modes of transportation. My limo seemed to be running a bit late, so I took a seat on one of the finely manicured benches that was placed around the drive of the school.

Suddenly, I remembered the paper that Kyoya had handed me. Fishing it out of my bag, I unfolded it to see what was supposedly mine.

What greeted me I had not expected. A handwritten note, saying:

_Meet me by the third lamppost at eight o'clock. _

_-KO_


End file.
